This proposed research aims to develop an orthodontic appliance that will apply * a determined amount of potential elastomeric energy to maloccluded teeth, bringing them to a predetermined occlusion that is acceptable with gnathological principles. COPE the complete orthodontic positioner elastic is basically clear, inconspicuous and removable. Development intends to demonstrate performance capability that is effective and simpler than the progression of conventional orthodontic appliances. During Phase I, Great Lakes and SUNY orthodontic researchers will collaborate in these areas to: - Study selected elastomers, test and evaluate their characterictics. - Develop COPE borne attachments securely bonded to the base elastomer, which will effectively grasp teeth to transfer force. - Devise a technique to directly measure applied forces with mini force transducers and conventional solid state electronics. - Determine COPE's range of tooth movement, in vitro, under selected malocclusion conditions. Phase II efforts, based on Phase I results will include: - In vivo tests categorizing COPE capability, patient cooperation and comfort. - In vivo measurement of applied forces. Phase II will examine COPE potential, orthodontist and patient acceptance. The role of the orthodontic laboratory and employment will be expanded. * Revisions Underlined